


Deus Ex Maxima

by Madaboutagirl



Series: Supergirl - A Series of Villains [1]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxima kidnaps Supergirl from the launch party and now Ms Grant is convinced that Supergirl has a Super Crazy ex-girlfriend. Set early in Season one, loosely based in canon. SuperCat slow burn is endgame. Oh and my knowledge of the fashion industry is limited to Ugly Betty and The Devil Wears Prada... Thanks to DC and CBS for the characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Bulletproof," Ms Grant exclaims.

"Uh, are you asking if I'm bulletproof?" Kara inquires nervously.

Cutting her off, Ms Grant rolls her eyes and continues, "Bulletproof coffee. It's made from unsalted grass fed butter with an extract of coconut oil that improves brain energy. I will need a cup of it every hour. Crappy coffee has mycotoxins in it that rob me of my energy and my vigor. And I am going to need both if I am going to write a kickass expose on Supergirl," she explains.

"You're writing it?" Kara blurts out the question. "Uh, I mean you're writing it yourself?"

"I'm a writer. It's like riding a bike or surviving a severe childhood trauma, you never really lose it. And I must be pretty decent at it because..." she gestures to her surroundings.

Kara looks around nervously fidgeting with her glasses.

"Now we will be publishing a special edition of our monthly magazine the day after tomorrow. This will require a spectacular launch party that you'll need to throw together quickly. I'm thinking...a thousand guests, preferably at a museum or something similar. You know what I like by now, Kiera."

Kara stands there, still trying to comprehend that not only has Ms Grant given herself an impossible writing deadline, she's now given Kara a comparably impossible deadline to put together a magazine launch party in 48 hours.

*************************************************************

"Winn, you have to help me. Can you locate an outlet that sells Bulletproof coffee? I have 48 hours to put together a Supergirl themed launch party and I have to find a venue first," Kara exclaims rapidly as she sits down at her desk.

"How much Bulletproof coffee do you need for the launch party?" he asks.

"No, not for the launch party. Ms Grant wants a cup of it every hour to help her write an expose on Supergirl," Kara explains.

"Uh, okay," Winn replies still confused. "S-s-she's writing an expose on Supergirl?" he stammers concerned.

"Yeah, but I don't have time to worry about that, I have to find this coffee," she remarks.

Checking online, he is amazed to find a place in the area that sells it. "Wait, Bulletproof Coffee is actually a thing, Winn says surprised. "Oh and there is a shop near the Pacific Pier, but it's too far. I'll see if I can find one cl..." he looks up to see that Kara is gone.

 

*************************************************************

"Ms Grant, here's your coffee and I've secured the Griffith Observatory for the launch party," Kara says setting the coffee on her desk.

Taking a sip, Cat grimaces as she tries to swallow. "The observatory is an interesting choice," she replies, "and Kiera find out how many calories are in this ... coffee," she grits out considering another word first.

"Right away Ms Grant. Now I'm working on the launch party details and I need you to approve these invoices," Kara replies as she opens the folder to lay it on Ms Grant's desk."

Cat glares at her and then picks up a pair of glasses and begins nervously cleaning them, she doesn't seem to realize that she's is wearing a pair already, Kara notices but knows better than to point it out.

"Kiera, I am very proud of the fact that in the many years that I've been a CEO, I have not thrown a phone at an assistant. I would very much like to keep that record in tact," Cat snaps.

"Yes, Ms Grant," Kara says backing slowly away.

*************************************************************

"How's it going in there?" James asks when Kara returns to her desk.

"Not well, and there are reasons that people schedule their vacations around her feature stories," Kara remarks.

"How's the launch party planning going?" he asks chuckling at her joke.

"I've secured the Observatory, ordered the ice sculpture and approved the menu but now the caterer is freaking out over finding enough Supergirl costumes for the hostesses," Kara blurts out. "And the magazine isn't even laid out or ready for print James, she's insane!" Kara blurts out.

"Relax, I just left layouts, everything is ready, we're just waiting for Cat's story. It will go to print and everything will be fine," he says calmly. Then watching her face fall he asks, "Another problem?"

"Oh God, Bulletproof coffee is almost 500 calories a cup," Kara says sitting down heavily in her chair. "If I tell her that she's going to kill me, she already hates it and is forcing herself to drink it," she replies dramatically.

"Well, technically, she can't kill you. You are actually bulletproof," James points out, amused by his own joke.

"James, this is really bad. She's going to explode when she finds out how many calories are in that coffee," Kara replies dropping her head in her hands.

"I've got an idea," James says taking an unopened bottle of SmartWater from another person's desk and heading into Cat's office.

"I've finished the layouts Cat. How is the expose going?" He asks sitting down in front of her, tossing the bottle from hand to hand.

Cat watches him for a moment, before snapping, "It's going fine. What is that?" She asks gesturing to the bottle.

"Ah, this is my secret weapon. Whenever I'm up against a tough deadline, I drink this stuff," he says holding the bottle out for her to see it. "Tell you what, since I'm done with my layouts, why don't you take this one."

Walking out past Kara desk, he winks at her and nods in to where Cat is pouring the water into a glass.

"Problem solved," he says smugly.

"James that water is just water," Kara points out.

"Yes, but if she believes that it's helping, it will help," he counters with a smile.

"Thank you," Kara adds returning the smile.

"Now, do you need help with anything?" he asks.

"No, I'm..." she begins to remark.

"Kiera!" Ms Grant yells from her desk.

"This coffee is too bitter. Could you run out and get more of this water? It really seems to help me focus," she remarks.

"Right away Ms Grant," Kara replies with a smile.

*************************************************************

"How was your day?" Alex asks Kara sits down across from her at the restaurant.

"Don't ask. I just somehow managed to plan a Supergirl themed launch party for a thousand people around the special edition of a magazine that hasn't even gone to print yet," she exclaims dramatically.

"What the hell does a Supergirl themed launch party entail exactly?" Alex asks wrinkling her face.

"All of the banquet hostesses are dressed like Supergirl. There is a Supergirl ice sculpture, a Supergirl martini, don't ask I have no idea, and it's at the Observatory," she exclaims.

"Wow, you did all that today?" Alex asks. "No wonder none of her other assistants lasted more than a week. It takes super powers to be Cat Grant's assistant!" she proclaims.

"No kidding. I actually flew to the Pacific Pier today because Cat had to have this special coffee, then I get back and not only does she hate it, it has 500 calories a cup," Kara groans.

"Oh my God, that's funny. Does she know that it has that many calories?" Alex chuckles.

"No. James somehow got her to drink SmartWater instead, so I didn't have to tell her," Kara says laughing suddenly.

"What's so funny?" Alex asks.

"Nothing. I think it's the stress," she admits still laughing to herself.

*************************************************************

"Give me your wallets and no one gets hurt," the man growls stepping out of the shadows and pointing a gun at Kara and Alex as they walk back to Kara's apartment.

"Excuse me?" Alex replies stepping in front of Kara as the man waves the gun in her face.

"Alex," Kara says sidestepping her in a flash, disarming the man and throwing him to the ground. "You're not bulletproof," she reminds her.

"Yeah, but I could have done the same thing," she growls pulling her phone out and calling the police.

Kara smiles at her. "I know but I need the practice, you don't," she points out.

"Well, you're right. You totally need the practice," Alex agrees, teasing her.

"You waiting for the police?" Kara asks yawning.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll take care of it," she replies shaking her head.

*************************************************************

"Uh Kara, the special edition is ready. And I had them deliver a thousand copies to the conference room, are you sure that you can sign that many with the autopen in time for us to insert them into the swag bags?" He asks.

"Is everything in the conference room?" she questions glancing nervously at Cat's office.

"Yeah, we should probably get started," he replies following her eyes.

"No, you stay here and answer the phone. I'll go work on it," she says heading to James' office.

"Hey, can you help me with something?" she asks stepping into his office.

"Of course," he replies looking up at her and smiling.

 

*************************************************************

"You're late. I noticed because no one's been mumbling and shuffling a few steps behind me yet tonight," Ms Grant grumbles when she finally spots Kara at the party.

"I was taking care of a few last minute details, Ms Grant," Kara replies nervously glancing around the room.

"Kara, the special editions of the magazine are ready and in the swag bags," Winn says coming up behind them.

"We have swag bags?" Ms Grant asks, her eyes lighting up briefly with excitement.

"Uh, yes. I found a supplier in Metropolis who made them for another event and he was able to get them here last night," Kara replies. "Each bag has an autographed copy of the magazine," she adds. "We, uh, used the autopen."

"I like your initiative Kiera," Ms Grant says revealing a rare smile.

"Oh and there's one copy that also has Supergirl's autograph," Winn interjects. "Uh James met with her today to get it," he explains.

"That is excellent," Ms Grant says barely containing herself over that extra detail. "Did you get...?"

"There's another one for you at the office," Winn replies.

Suddenly the glass above them shatters and everyone runs for cover as a leather clad redhaired woman lands at Cat Grant's feet. The woman glances around the room, her gaze quickly locking onto the first Supergirl she sees, but then she notices that there are many more.

"I demand that you turn over the real Supergirl," she exclaims.

"I'm pretty sure you are not on the guest list, this is a formal affair," Cat quips unimpressed.

"I am Maxima from Almerac and I am here for Supergirl," the woman says glaring around the room. Her eyes rest on Kara a moment and Cat steps in front of her.

"Supergirl is not here," Cat replies defiantly, reaching back for Kara only to find that she's not there.

The crowd gasps as Supergirl slowly descends through the shattered roof.

"What do you want with me, Maxima?" Supergirl asks standing in front of Cat Grant and Winn.

The redhaired woman rakes her eyes over Supergirl, "You'll do, you'll do just fine," Maxima says sauntering up to Kara and reaching out to trail a finger along the other woman's face, before kissing her roughly. "Now come along with me dear girl," she says seductively holding out her hand.

Kara shakes her head and her eyes glaze over before she takes the woman's hand and flies off with her.

"What the hell was that?" Cat turns to whisper shout at Winn.

"I-I-I don't know," he stammers, turning to look for James.

Pausing to glare around the room, she notices that Kara is missing. But there was a latte on her desk this morning, she assumed the girl had started early on their day. Shaking it off, she begins the meeting.

"As much as I was hoping that Supergirl would appear at the launch party, I did not expect her to appear and then immediately hook up with another superbeing and leave quite so dramatically," Cat says angrily to her staff. "Not to mention what it cost to repair the observatory roof that they damaged."

"Technically the roof was damaged by Maxima before Supergirl even arrived," Winn can't help but point out.

"And what do we know about this Maxima person?" Cat questions glancing around the room before finding Winn and delivering a powerful stare..

"Maxima is from Almerac and she has the power of mind control," Winn answers. "Uh, that's why Supergirl went with her, you see Maxima compelled her," he explains.

"Okay, so let's find out where she took her and what she wants with Supergirl?" Cat asks walking towards him. "Unless of course it's the obvious and Supergirl is a lesbian or bisexual or pan or whatever it is that they call it these days."

"Oh, I have no idea," he says backing away from her nervously.

"Well go find out!" Cat says dismissing him. "Everyone out and someone find my assistant!"

Everyone scrambles out of the office leaving James standing alone. He walks over to Cat.

"Kara is home with food poisoning, she thinks that she had a bad shrimp at the party last night. Her, uh, sister called me right before the meeting. She didn't have your number," James explains.

"Why would Kara's sister have your number?" Cat asks.

"Oh, I met her the other morning and gave her my card," he explains smoothly.

"I see," Cat replies carefully pacing across the room. Her mind whirling. "Mr Olsen, does your friend in blue know anything about this Maxima person?" she asks.

"Don't worry Cat, there are good people looking for Supergirl," James answers.

"Whit seems to think Supergirl was under this woman's spell, but what if she's just a pissed off ex girlfriend or something?" Cat questions as she turns to walk to her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Maxima stands over the bed admiring the woman lying before her in the open loft that she is using for her lair.

Sitting down on the bed, she scoots in close, "Now, how long do you think it will take for your cousin to come and save you Supergirl?" she taunts. "Maybe we'll have time to get to know each other," she adds brushing a strand of hair from Kara's face and leaning in to kiss her. Tentatively at first, until Kara responds and kisses her back. "Oh, this will be a fun wait," Maxima exclaims as she moves to straddle the hero.

Suddenly they are interrupted by black clad soldiers bursting through the open window swinging from ropes.

"Get away from Supergirl, you super bitch!" Alex yells leading the team.

Maxima turns to face them to use her empathy to compel them to follow her commands.

"We are immune to your powers, Maxima" Alex says loudly. Quite pleased that the ion blockers are protecting her team from the villain's mind control powers. Then pulling up her gun, Alex sets her sights on the bracelets on each of Maxima's wrists.

"You are no match for us human," Maxima says, compelling Supergirl to stand beside her.

Alex pulls out a small transmitter, which emits a high frequency. Kara covers her ears at first and then shakes her head to clear it.

"You have to fight it Supergirl," Alex commands her. "Just focus on my voice," she adds.

Kara reaches out to grab Maxima, but the villain easily eludes her.

Hovering over the room, Maxima taunts her, "Supergirl, you are no match for Maxima from Almerac, I am more powerful than any Kryptonian on this planet."

Then before Kara can react, Maxima darts down and grabs Alex. Wrapping herself around Alex, basically using her as a human shield, Maxima nuzzles Alex's neck. "Supergirl, would you like to see what happens when I kiss your human?"

"She's not my human. Just let her go," Kara says angrily her eyes flashing dangerously. "This is between us Maxima."

"Sadly there is nothing between us, Supergirl," Maxima replies with a sexy pout. "Although, if Superman doesn't contact me immediately, I will come back for you," she exclaims blowing Kara a kiss before tapping her wrist and disappearing.

"What just happened?" Kara asks looking around the room. "Where did she go?"

"Her bracelets, they allow her to teleport back to Almerac," Alex explains throwing her arms up in frustration.

*******************************************************************

"She took me captive to get Superman's attention?" Kara questions once they return to the DEO for debriefing.

"Yeah, she's got a thing for him," Alex explains.

"I can't believe that she took me from Ms Grant's party, this is horrible Alex. How am I going to explain this?" Kara asks.

"Well James and I discussed that last night and he said that he'd tell Cat you had food poisoning," Alex answers.

"Okay, so that get's Kara off the hook, but what are they saying about Supergirl. This is so embarrassing, she kissed me and I followed her like a puppy," Kara exclaims.

"When she kissed you, it gave her control of your mind," Alex informs her, " her kiss is laden with endorphins and adrenalin, it overwhelmed you and made you susceptible to her empathy, but it's deadly to humans."

"Okay, so if I run into her again and I don't let her kiss me, then I'll be safe?" Kara asks.

"Yes, but she is almost as strong and as fast as you are," Alex remarks. "plus she has the power to control people and things, and she is telepathic," she adds worriedly.

*******************************************************************

Flying over the city, Kara can't help but notice the lights on in Cat's office, so she flies over to check on the media mogul.

Glancing up Cat notices the hovering superhero, so she picks up the drink from her desk and comes out to the balcony.

"Problems with your super ex-girlfriend?" Cat quips.

"Ms Grant, that was not my girlfriend," Kara replies. "And I just stopped by to apologize for crashing your party."

"It certainly made for an exciting launch for the magazine," Cat admits.

"I'm sure it did," Kara remarks. "I'm glad that you're not angry. Good night Ms Grant," she adds before flying away.

"Wait, Supergirl. What did that Maxima person want with you?" Cat shouts after her.

*******************************************************************

"Kiera, how nice of you to join us today. Are you feeling better? Do you need anything?" Cat asks sarcastically pretending to care.

"I'm fully recovered Ms Grant, but uh, thank you for offering," Kara says never quite sure about Cat's sarcasm. "And here's your latte," she adds holding it up.

Cat snatches it from her and takes a sip, "Oh it's hot, that's different," she smirks as she saunters into her office.

Kara follows her into the office. "Ms Grant, I have the invoices for the launch party for you to review," she says handing her the folder. "Oh and your mother canceled for lunch today, so I moved your therapy appointment to next week because she rescheduled for dinner," Kara adds.

Cat listens to Kara go over her schedule changes and she can't stop staring at her.

Noticing Ms Grant staring at her intently, Kara becomes self-conscious. "Is there a problem Ms Grant?" she asks.

"Why do you wear those hideous cardigans?" she asks the girl.

"Uh, it's cold here in the office sometimes," Kara replies nervously.

"Are you cold right now?" Cat asks.

Kara nods no.

"Take it off then," she demands, rising to her feet and walking around to lean on the corner of the desk near her assistant.

Kara slips off the cardigan and Cat walks around her admiringly. "Who is your personal trainer? Wait, I don't pay you enough to have a personal trainer. What kind of workout are you doing to get such definition in your arms and shoulders?" she asks.

"Uh, my sister works out with me, we sort of spar and stuff," she stammers.

"Spar? You know how to fight?" Cat asks.

"Well, no not exactly. I just fight with Alex to help her train," Kara explains.

"Well Kiera, you must know that there are people who would do anything to look like this," Cat replies barely able to refrain from touching her assistant's arms. "And yet you hide this under those ugly sweaters."

*******************************************************************

"How is your day going?" Alex asks when Kara checks in at lunch.

"I don't know. I think maybe Ms Grant knows that I'm Supergirl," Kara exclaims.

"Kara, are you serious? What happened?" Alex asks having a minor freakout.

"Okay, so you know how she hates the sweaters that I wear, right?" Kara asks her.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with her thinking that you are Supergirl?" Alex asks confused.

"Well she told me to take off my sweater and then she was fixated on my arms and shoulders. Like she had never seen them before," Kara explains. "She asked me if I had a personal trainer and where did I work out?"

Alex bursts out laughing.

"Alex, why is that funny?" Kara questions totally confused.

"She was sort of hitting on you Kara," Alex replies.

"No!" Kara answers quickly. "Ms Grant would never hit on her assistant," she replies, then it dawns on her. "Which is why she must think that I'm Supergirl!"

"Kara, she doesn't think that you're Supergirl. She's just noticing how hot her assistant is. I told you that you looked amazing in that green dress. She must have finally noticed you at the launch party," Alex explains. "But then Maxima happened. So now today, you were back in the office and she wanted to check you out again. She totally has a thing for you Kara. This has nothing to do with Supergirl."

"That's even worse Alex! It would be easier if she just had a thing for Supergirl," Kara answers.

"Well, maybe she has a thing for both you and Supergirl!" Alex teases.

"I-I-I'm done with this conversation," Kara replies looking up to see that she's walked back to CATCO already.

"Game of Thrones tonight. And it's your turn to get food," Alex reminds her.

 

*******************************************************************

Cat Grant looks up and smiles at Kara when she returns with lunch. "You're early, but my meeting ended a few minutes ago, so this is perfect," she replies walking over to meet her at the sofa.

"Your meeting with Steve was only ten minutes long?" Kara asks worriedly. "Oh no, you fired him again?"

"This time I really fired him. You'd think that a reporter covering the fashion industry would know the difference between chamis and chambray. And his husband is a designer with Daphne Mangin for godsake!" Cat exclaims.

Kara glances up at her as she continues setting out Ms Grant's lunch on the tray.

"Kiera, I'll need you to stay late to review the fashion layouts and help write the copy. I know that fashion eludes you, but you are a decent writer at least," Cat remarks looking at Kara's clothes for the second time today.

"Ms Grant, this is a Phoebe Issac. Look at the label," Kara says defensively turning around to show her.

"I'm not criticising this dress," Cat says checking the label before stepping back to admire her in it again. "However the others that you subject me too are alarming and that is my point," she adds sarcastically. Turning away from her, Cat continues. "We will have a working dinner tonight Kiera. Your choice but my list of approved restaurants."

"Yes Ms Grant. Should I go to Fashion and collect Steve's notes for the layout?" Kara asks.

"No, we have eyes and the layouts, there's nothing he's noted that I won't see. And Kiera, we will need to start on this at 3 pm, so we are not here all night. So clear my afternoon schedule," she directs before adding her usual, "Chop, chop!"

 

*******************************************************************

"Alex, I have to work late. Ms Grant fired the Fashion director again and so we have to write copy for the fashion layouts for the next edition," Kara explains.

"You know, I just remembered that you wore the Phoebe Issac dress today, no wonder Ms Grant is all over you. I told you that was a great choice when you picked it out," Alex says proudly.

"Maybe you could ask your friend Kristen if there are any more where this came from. I think Ms Grant was actually impressed that I knew who Phoebe Issac was," Kara admits.

"You know that Kristen has a whole stash of them from the last show she worked on and they're all your size. You should have just taken them when she tried to give them to you the first time," Alex reminds her. "Since I'm suddenly free tonight, I'll call her and let you know."

"I know and now she may have already given them away," Kara answers sadly.

"Yeah right, Kara you are 5'8" and like a size 4. Only models who starve themselves can maintain that, it's ridiculous," Alex teases her. "I'm just going to get whatever she has left and drop them off at your loft, okay?"

"Thanks Alex!," Kara says smiling into the phone.

"Oh and I'm going to tell her that Cat Grant liked the Phoebe Issac dress, that should motivate her to give you some of her best stuff," Alex says playfully.

"Alex! You can't. I don't drop Ms Grant's name, it's wrong," Kara reminds her.

"It's not wrong. It's how things work Kara. If people like Kristen knew that you worked for Cat Grant, they would be thrilled to give you more clothes, not to mention that you look great in them. They would just love to have their designers in front of Cat," Alex points out. "But not if you're going to cover them up with those terrible sweaters," she adds laughing.

"I can't go around wearing designer clothes all the time and Mom told me that the sweaters make me less noticeable," Kara explains.

"Oh honey, you're noticeable even in those crappy sweaters. And I don't think anyone would imagine Supergirl is walking among them in the latest fashions. If anything your clothes make you more suspect than anything else," Alex points out.

"Agree to disagree," Kara replies. "I have to go now, Ms Grant's calling me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kiera," the name is barely out of her mouth when her assistant enters the office. Narrowing her eyes, Cat looks at her shrewdly, "How do you do that?" she asks.

"Do what Ms Grant?" Kara questions innocently. "I'm just coming in to clear your tray," she adds.

"I was calling you in here to ask you to do something for me this weekend," Cat replies.

Kara looks up curiously at her. "You, uh, need me to watch Carter?" she asks.

"No. The National City Local is this weekend and now that I've fired Steve, I've decided to cover it myself. I'll need your assistance and since we're working late tonight anyway, I made a call to have some dresses sent over. Now that I know your size, we'll see what we can do to improve your wardrobe. Your poor fashion sense reflects on me, so we're going to raise it up a notch Kiera," Cat says as if procuring designer clothes for her assistant is something she does every day.

Kara stands with her mouth open in shock.

"Is there a problem?" Cat asks, setting her pen down and crossing her hands on her desk before looking up.

"Uh, no. There is definitely not a problem. But Ms Grant, I didn't... this isn't... I mean, wow. Is this normal? Do fashion editors usually get free clothes? I didn't know that was a thing?" she asks.

"Fashion editors do not usually get free clothes, because it isn't common that the people who cover fashion can wear fashion. We will be the exception," Cat replies proudly. "Oh and what is your shoe size? We'll need to get shoes to go with your dress," she points out.

******************************************************************************

"What?" Kara asks after she finds Ms Grant staring at her for the third time.

"You have an eye for this," she remarks taking her glasses off and sitting back thoughtfully.

"I've learned a lot from you Ms Grant," Kara says deflecting the subtle praise from her boss.

"I'm positive that is true. However, the fact remains that you have an eye for fashion, yet your typical appearance is devoid of even basic fashion sense," Cat retorts. "Tell me why that is Kara?" she questions.

Kara smiles slightly at hearing her name used by her boss. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, it's usually on nights that they work late.

"Uh, well. I guess that I was never much into clothes and my sister is smaller than I am, so I just wore hand me downs from my foster mother and she is a scientist and not really into fashion," Kara explains.

"Your foster mother? I didn't realize that you grew up in a foster home," Cat answers, now completely focused on her assistant.

"Uh, well my parents died in a fire when I was young and the Danvers, Jeremiah and Eliza took me in when I was 13," Kara says softly.

"So the sister that you speak of is your foster sister?" Cat questions.

"Yes," Kara replies, nervously licking her lips.

"I see. But you are close with her and the parents still?" Cat asks following up.

"Yes, Alex is the best and her mom, Eliza is great too. But her dad, Jeremiah was killed on a trip to South America when I was in high school," Kara explains. "I didn't know him that long, but he was a wonderful man," she adds tearfully.

"Hmm, you are close, but you call them by their formal names," Cat notes.

"Yes, but it's not disrespectful. It's just, I have parents. I mean, I had parents," Kara remarks softly.

"Of course," Cat replies watching her closely before going over to sit beside her on the other couch.

"It's late and we've gotten a lot done. Why don't we call it a night and finish this first thing tomorrow morning," Cat suggests resting a hand on her arm.

Looking down at the hand that is resting casually on her arm and then back up to Ms Grant looking at her softly, Kara suddenly feels flustered and she nervously reaches up for her glasses.

Noticing the girl's nervousness, Cat sighs, "Kara, I'm sorry that you've been my assistant for this long and I'm just now getting to know these things about you."

"Well, I don't talk about this with many people," Kara replies, "But it was nice that you asked," she adds with a smile.

Cat returns the smile and then reaches over to squeeze Kara's hand. And then they sit quietly for a moment like that but before it can get awkward, Cat pulls her hand back and changes the subject.

"Now, I'll have the dress steamed and delivered to your apartment for this weekend," she adds standing up to return to her couch and pull her things together, she adds, "it's too late for you to go home alone. Come with me and I'll have the driver drop you off after he takes me home," she suggests.

"Oh that's not necessary," Kara replies. "I can just call my sister to come pick me up."

"I insist. Now get your things together," Cat replies.

******************************************************************************

"What is that?" Lucy gasps rushing over to the dress hanging on Kara's bedroom door. Thursday night is their traditional game night and James just started bringing Lucy over.

"Uh, that's my dress for Saturday's event that I'm covering for CATCO with Ms Grant," Kara explains.

"This is an Amico, you're wearing an Amico to what event exactly?" Lucy asks.

"Uh, the National City Local at the Grand Plaza," Kara replies. 

"Wow, Kara. Ms Grant is covering that event herself and she's taking you! That's awesome. And you have to try it on for us," Lucy says excitedly.

"No, you guys are here for game night and Alex and Winn will be here soon," she points out.

"We're here," Alex says entering the loft with Winn behind her. "Is that the dress?" Alex asks setting down her purse and going over to look at it.

"Yes and she should try it on for us before we start game night," Lucy remarks again.

"Definitely, Kara put it on. I want to see how you look," Alex directs her.

Glaring at Lucy, Kara snatches the dress off the door and disappears into her room.

"Did you get shoes?" Alex calls out, before pushing her way into the bedroom.

"Yes. Ms Grant picked all of this out for me," she replies slipping the dress on and turning around so Alex can zip it for her.

"Wow, you look fantastic," Alex remarks. "I'm surprised that these shoes have such a low heel though," she adds curiously.

"Well, Ms Grant said that I was too Amazonian in the other ones," Kara says laughing.

"I can totally relate to that feeling," Alex admits. "So what's going on with you and Ms Grant. Why is she taking a sudden interest in you?"

"Well, last night she said that since I've been her assistant for over two years, she should get to know me better," Kara replies. "But it was late and we'd spent a lot of time together. Her guard was down, I'm sure that she didn't mean it."

"Uh, Kara. From everything that you told me this week, I disagree. She's finally noticed you, I think this is good. I mean, it could be good or she could get drunk and make a pass at you this weekend like every other CEO with a hot young assistant," Alex jokes.

"Alex! Don't even joke about that, Ms Grant's not like that and she isn't attracted to me. She's straight," Kara informs her sister.

"Well, we all are until we are not," Alex teases.

"It was one time, Alex. I was in college and she was my roommate," Kara says giving Alex a shove.

"Uh, what about Maxima last weekend?" Alex quips.

"I was compelled, she had control of my mind," Kara reminds her.

"Only because you let her kiss you!" Alex counters.

"Hey, I'm coming in. I want to see this dress!" Lucy says before opening up the door.

"Oh sorry, we were talking," Kara says her face flushed by Alex's last remark.

"It fits you perfectly," Lucy notes as she walks around Kara. "This color is perfect for you too."

"Ms Grant picked it out," Kara replies nervously.

"Wait, Cat dressed you for this event?" Lucy questions before glancing over at Alex, who shrugs in response.

"She fired the fashion guy and she decided to cover the event herself and she wanted me there and dressed appropriately," Kara explains.

"Hmm, I see," Lucy says still smiling broadly. "Did she get you two a suite at the hotel too?"

"Stop it! Sheesh, you're as bad as Alex!" Kara says storming out of the bedroom and into the living room to get away from them.

James and Winn look up from the couch and James almost chokes on his drink. "Kara, wow. You look fantastic," he replies.

"You can't wear a pony tail though, let's talk hair," Lucy says entering the room.

"Uh, Ms Grant wants me to get ready with her at the hotel before the event," Kara replies sheepishly knowing that Alex and Lucy will make a big deal out of it.

"Interesting," Alex replies, not wanting to say anything further in front of James and Winn.

"So you do have a suite at the hotel, this is starting to sound like a date," Lucy blurts out.

"Gah! Not you too!" Kara exclaims rushing back to her bedroom to change out of the dress.

"I-I'm sure that Ms Grant is just worried about their appearance, since it's a fashion event," Winn stammers.

"Totally, you're off base Lucy. Ms Grant is just wanting to make sure that she and her assistant make the right impression at this event. You know how image conscious she is," James points out.

"Or she got a look at Kara the other night at the launch party and liked what she saw," Lucy counters, looking over at Alex for support.

Alex keeps her face neutral as she grabs a beer and takes a long sip.

"Change the subject or I'm not coming out for game night," Kara yells from her bedroom.

"Gonna hide in your closet all night?" Alex teases.

"Not funny Alex!" Kara retorts entering the room and grabbing a pizza box.

"Hey, that's my pizza," Alex says, "You don't even like artichokes," she complains as Kara takes a big slice and starts eating.

"Maybe I should try new things," she remarks playfully as Alex pouts.

******************************************************************************

"I want her hair down and I don't suppose we can lose those hideous glasses tonight?" Cat asks watching her stylist running her fingers through Kara's hair.

"Uh, I've told you before that I don't have contacts Ms Grant, I have astigmatism..." Kara begins to retort.

"Okay, okay, so the glasses stay," Cat relents with a sigh.

"Her neck is gorgeous though Cat, I have something in mind that you'll really like. The glasses are good, nerdy girl chic is all the rage," the stylist adds winking at Kara.

******************************************************************************

Cat finally enters the room and begins walking around the chair admiring the hair and makeup. "Excellent Maura. Chic and tasteful. And you were right, this accents her beautiful neck and shoulders," Cat replies pleased. Then touching Kara's shoulder she asks, "Kara, do you need assistance getting into the dress?"

"I'll stay and help her," Maura, the stylist replies when she notices Kara's sharp intake of breath.

"Fine, then join me on the veranda for a cocktail, when you're ready," Cat replies slowly leaving the room.

"Thank you, she makes me so nervous. I've never been to an event like this, is this normal? Does she usually have you do her hair and makeup at the hotel?" Kara asks.

"Not often, but for events, award shows, the random premiere. She is nervous tonight though, I haven't seen her this nervous since she was dating John Stamos," Maura replies. 

"I thought she was joking about dating him," Kara remarks as she slips on the dress.

"Well, it was just a publicity thing. They never really dated," Maura points out. "Now turn around so I can zip you up."

Kara complies and Maura runs her hands over the back of the dress. "It's almost like this dress was made for you, my dear," she remarks.

"It sort of was, the designer's assistant brought some dresses over to the office the other night and Cat picked this one out and had them alter it for me," Kara explains. "I'm so nervous," she adds.

"Kara, you've been Cat's assistant for what two years now. I'm happy that she's finally promoting you to Fashion editor?" Maura questions.

"Oh no, she's not. At least she hasn't said that she is. Do you think that's what all this is about?," Kara asks confused.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kate and Laura Mulleavy from Rodarte are first," Kara says running down the meet and greet schedule. "Rachael Zoe, Skaist-Taylor, Trina Turk and Scott Sternberg from Band of Outsiders will be the last one."

"What happened to Monique LHuillier?" Cat asks.

"She declined our request," Kara replies, "Her assistant pointed out that she does have the biggest line in the show," she adds.

Cat scoffs at the excuse, "All the more reason for her to make time for Cat Grant," Cat points out impatiently.

"We should get to our reception area, our first interview is in 15 minutes," Kara says as Cat begins nodding and greeting people, stopping a few times to talk with familiar faces along the way. Finally, Kara places her hand at the small of Ms Grant's back to more firmly guide her over to the CATCO Magazine reception area.

Once they reach the reception area, Kara sets their bag down and pulls out her tablet. The camera is already set up and Kara tests the mic before reaching out to get Cat's attention.

Cat is on the phone trying to convince Monique's team to send her over for 5 minutes now, when she feels a hand on her arm. She looks down sharply until she realizes it's Kara trying to get her attention.

"Ms Grant, sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your call," she explains quickly. "But we need to frame you for the video interviews and test the mic," Kara says apologizing for touching her arm.

"It's fine Kara," Cat says handing her the cell phone. "Monique will be here any minute so let's set this up quickly," she adds looking over at the videographer.

Kara motions for the camera guy that they're ready and as soon as he has Cat framed in, the designer shows up.

"Cat, what happened to Steve?" Monique asks curiously.

"He wasn't available, so I decided to cover this event myself. Thank you for making time for me," Cat says leaning in to give her a light hug.

"Which is Cat Grant code for I fired him," she laughs. "Now explain to me why you are wearing Cristine Amico," Monique notes surprised. "And who is this Cat?" she asks admiring Kara.

"My assistant Kara Danvers, Monique LHuillier," Cat introduces them quickly.

"Kara, it's a pleasure to meet you," the designer says extending her hand for Kara to shake.

"We are wearing Amico because I wanted to feature an up and coming designer and she responded with enthusiasm when I called her," Cat replies subtly digging at Monique for declining the first interview request.

"Now Cat, you know that we all respond when you call," Monique points out with a warm smile.

Cat returns it pleased with her response and then they begin the interview.

"Now Cat, I have to run but promise me that the next time you and your lovely assistant need formals, you call me," Monique says before rushing off.

"Did you find Cristine Amico yet?" Cat asks when Kara hands her a glass of water.

"I found her and she's making her way to us now," Kara replies distracted by something that she's reading on the tablet.

"What are you looking at now?" Cat asks impatiently.

"The event Twitter feed," Kara replies. "It looks like we were the only media to talk with LHuillier today," she points out and steps in closer to show Cat. Cat's foot hits one of the power cords and she almost loses her balance, but Kara slips an arm around her to steady her before she falls.

"You two look lovely together," a woman's voice remarks loudly.

Cat's head whips up at the sound of Gayle Anderson's voice, her former talk show rival and long time frenemy.

"Don't be ridiculous Gayle, this is my assistant, Kara, whom you met at the correspondents dinner earlier this year," Cat snaps.

"She didn't look like this at that dinner Cat," Gayle remarks openly admiring Kara, until the young woman blushes.

"Well, I have decided to promote her to junior fashion editor," Cat points out. Kara tries not to react to this news, even though it's the first that she's heard of any promotion.

"She's perfect for it," Gayle counters. "Now are you both wearing Amico?" she asks.

"Wait are you actually interviewing me?" Cat asks abruptly.

"Well, yes. The CATCO Fashion Team is all everyone is talking about," Gayle remarks.

"Of course they are," Cat replies smugly. Then spotting the designer in question she greets her and pulls her into the frame, "Oh Cristine, we were just talking about you and these lovely gowns of yours," Cat says reaching back for Kara's hand and pulling her forward so the designer can discuss the two gowns for Gayle's segment.

Gayle looks down noting the two women holding hands and smugly smiles to herself.

Kara turns slightly to signal to their videographer to begin taping and then she subtly pulls Cat over into the frame until the camera guy gives her a thumbs up.

The duel interview between Gayle and Cat is a bit tense and a little awkward, but somehow it works out. Probably since they know each other so well, Kara notes as she thanks the designer again and reminds her of the feature story.

Finally Gayle leaves and Cat begins lolling her neck to release the tension.

"Kara," Cat calls out and then smiles when Kara wordlessly hands her two Advil and a glass of water.

"Ms Grant, CATCO and Cat Grant are trending on Twitter right now," Kara says showing her the tablet again.

"Hmm, I suppose that Gayle Anderson is to thank for that?" Cat questions.

"Well, actually I've been live Tweeting your interviews and our retweet ratio is off the charts," Kara explains.

"We did not discuss live Tweeting Kara," Cat says frowning at her.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed that we would promote on social media," Kara replies.

"No apology needed Kara," Cat snaps. "You have good instincts, which is why you're being promoted to junior fashion editor" she adds admiringly.

"Oh thank you Ms Grant," Kara replies pleased that she's actually being promoted. "Should we run through the main reception before taking our seats for the runway show?"

"Yes, I suppose. Just please try to keep us away from Gayle and if Liz is here, we should avoid her as well. I'm not inclined to do any more impromptu interviews," Cat informs her.

"Yes Ms Grant," Kara replies following the smaller woman into the crowd.

************************************************************

"Kara, let's get back to the suite and review the video and notes, I'd like to file this story tonight so it's online first thing in the morning" Cat says as soon as the show ends.

"Ms Grant, you need to at least walk through the afterparty and make an appearance, CATCO is still trending on Twitter and a few more photos won't hurt," Kara points out.

Cat sighs and looks down at her shoes. She took them off during the show and now she's not looking forward to putting them back on.

Kara looks down and realizes the problem. Smiling, she turns in her chair and reaches down for Cat's foot. "My sister also insists on wearing heels so that I don't tower over her and then by the end of the night, she can barely walk," Kara explains softly as she gently massages both of Cat's feet.

"Thank you Kara," Cat replies sincerely. "Please remind me not to wear 4 inch heels to one of these events again," she adds.

"Yes Ms Grant," Kara replies.

Cat leans forward and slips the heels back on and then she reaches out to steady herself as she stands up. Kara protectively slips her arm around Cat and they walk out together arm in arm as Cat outlines her strategy for getting through the afterparty quickly. Neither of them noticing that they are being photographed.

************************************************************

"The next fashion event will be in three months, hopefully we'll have replaced Steve by then," Cat points out as they ride up to their suite in the elevator.

"Thanks again for promoting me to junior editor," Kara replies excitedly," I won't disappoint you," she adds confidently.

"Yes, now Kara, we will run the main story with a joint byline, but your feature panel on Cristine Amico will be your byline only," Cat reminds her as the elevator opens.

Entering the suite, Cat quickly removes her shoes and Kara goes over to the mini bar and pours Cat a drink.

"You're not joining me?" Cat asks curiously as she turns on her laptop.

Kara walks back over to the bar and fixes herself a drink before returning to where Cat is sitting, but she stops in her tracks when she sees the photo on the screen of herself and Cat walking arm in arm after the show. The headline suggesting that they are far more than boss and assistant.

"This is interesting," Cat says turning the screen to show it to Kara.

"Uh, Ms Grant, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize people were photographing us," Kara apologizes nervously.

"Oh Kara, relax. It's not the first time that I've been the subject of gossip like this," Cat replies casually. "First time it wasn't true though," she adds laughing softly to herself.

Kara slips her phone out of her clutch to check her own messages and no surprise, Alex and Lucy have blown up her phone with commentary of the press coverage of her and Cat Grant. Shaking her head, Kara reaches for her glass and quickly drains her scotch.

Cat watches her curiously, "Problem Kara?"

"Uh, no just a few messages from my sister. It's nothing," Kara says setting the phone down.

"Nothing? Your sister has nothing to say about rumors that you are sleeping with your boss?" Cat says playfully.

"Um, well she knows it's not true. But she did comment on it," Kara replies honestly. "I"ll get us another drink," she adds without noticing that Cat's barely touched hers.

Kara returns with the two fresh drinks and then realizes Cat hasn't finished her first one, so she pours them together and sits down.

Cat sits amused. She's not seen Kara this flustered and certainly never seen her drink scotch like this.

Deciding to let it go, Cat watches as Kara sets up the interview links on the TV for them to edit.

Kara sits in the chair at first before realizing that she needs to be on the couch with Cat for the remote to work properly.

Cat frowns when she realizes how reluctant Kara is to be near her now.

"You know, before we get started let's change out of these dresses and change into something more comfortable," Cat suggests hoping it will help Kara to relax a bit.

************************************************************

A few minutes later Kara returns to their work area in yoga pants and a sweatshirt and is surprised to see Cat similarly dressed.

Cat smiles at her. "You transcribe the interviews, so we have accurate quotes. And I'll start writing the article," Cat says taking another sip of her drink.

Kara returns the smile and sits down beside Cat on the small sofa, tucking one leg under her she picks up the remote and hits play. They work side by side on the story, quickly falling into their usual routine of writing and editing. An hour flies by and Cat suddenly becomes aware of Kara's arm around her shoulder as she leans over to read what Cat is writing.

Kara reaches over to point at a particular line to suggest an edit when Cat leans back and turns to her to discuss it. Their faces are inches apart, practically breathing the same air, when Kara pulls back quickly, flushing with embarrassment at having just found herself wrapped around her boss.

Before she can apologize, Cat smiles at her. "I didn't mind," she says clearly. "And despite my cool demeanor, I am a warm person Kara. And I think that you know that, at least I would hope that you do, since you managed to have hands on me all evening," Cat nods at the tv frozen on a photo of the two of them.

Flinching at what she assumed would be a rebuke, Kara suddenly realizes what Cat has actually said.

Nervously she tries to explain, "Ms Grant, I tend to be protective of people that I care about and you're small like my sister, so in that crowd I was just trying to be helpful. I didn't mean to overstep and if I made you uncomfortable..." she begins to apologize.

"You did not overstep. Your attentiveness was and is appreciated. Actually, it's one of the reasons that I've been reluctant to promote you," Cat admits. "But now I have no choice, keeping you as my assistant isn't fair to you or even to CATCO, it's time for you to take the next step. I hadn't really considered you for the fashion department, but the last several days have made me realize that you are well suited for it... and the way you handled yourself tonight only reinforced that you are ready," she adds.

"Thank you Ms Grant," Kara says beaming a smile at her.

"Of course, I'll never find another assistant of your caliber," Cat remarks under her breath.

"I'm sure I can whip one into shape for you," Kara says confidently.

************************************************************

"I ordered coffee first thing, but I wasn't sure what you wanted for breakfast so I just ordered a fruit plate and fresh greek yogurt," Kara says when Cat appears at the open door to the veranda.

"Thank you," Cat replies stepping out to sit beside her assistant.

"I believe that tucking me into bed is above and beyond, Kara," Cat says slightly flushed and embarrassed to have her assistant carry her and put her to bed..

"It was a long day Ms Grant," Kara replies dismissing the comment and reaching over to pour Cat a cup of coffee.

"You are too kind," Cat answers. "I've already checked the website and the story looks great, the video links are working, you did an excellent job finishing it," she adds.

"I'm glad that you approve, I only made a few changes on the final edit, so I was confident that you did not need to look at it again," Kara remarks watching her curiously since she has yet to say anything mean or snarky.

"Now I've been thinking that we should put out a press release regarding your promotion, in order to squelch out the idle speculation surrounding us," Cat points out. "I don't want people thinking that your promotion is result of anything besides your hard work and editing skills."

"How else would I get promoted?" Kara asks innocently.

"Have you not read the headlines today Kara?" Cat asks, showing her the front page of the National City Examiner.

"Cat Grant Has Her Own SuperGirl" the headline reads and it features a photo of Kara holding a arm out to hold back a small group of photographers so Cat can pass through them easily.

"Oh no!" Kara says almost choking on her coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I said this would be five chapters but there's more story here than I originally planned, just pipe down and enjoy it... please and thank you!
> 
> ****************************************************

"Kara, you need to come to headquarters as soon as possible."

Kara reads the text and glances nervously over to where Cat is still working on the press release.

"Problem?" Cat asks without looking up.

"Uh, not exactly, it's just my sister is asking when I'll be done. She needs help with something," Kara explains, carefully not lying to her.

"Fine, you can go. I'll finish this and send it to you for review and we'll send it out first thing tomorrow morning," Cat replies dismissing her with a wave of her hand.

"A-Are you sure Ms Grant?" Kara asks.

"Yes, it's your day off Kara go enjoy it," Cat replies firmly.

****************************************************

"I can explain. This is all just a terrible misunderstanding," Kara says when she enters the DEO.

"Kara, it doesn't matter. There is a photo of you in the National City Examiner with a headline calling you Supergirl," Alex replies, "I don't think that I need to tell you how potentially bad this is."

"It's calling me Cat Grant's Supergirl," Kara points out.

"It's dangerous Kara, do you have any idea how many photos of you there are from that event yesterday?" Alex argues, "And what is this rumor that you've been promoted to fashion editor?"

"Ms Grant has finally promoted me, Alex." Kara replies, "I know you think that this is bad, but it's not. It's good for me, it's good for Kara Danvers," she exclaims.

"It's dangerous for both Kara and Supergirl!" Alex blurts out exasperated. "Maxima has already promised to come back for you and do you want her showing up at CATCO Plaza to kidnap you in front of everyone?"

****************************************************

"M-Ms Grant? You're going on Good Afternoon National City with Gayle Anderson...today?" Kara asks bursting into Cat's office the next morning.

"Yes Kiera, she called me last night and offered me a chance to dispel the notions that I'm having an affair with my assistant," Cat replies glancing up at her for a moment, then dropping her pen and staring at the girl in front of her.

Kara is wearing a sleeveless shift dress that fades from light pink to fuschia to almost black with a pair of black strappy wedges. 

Slowly Cat rises up from her chair to walk around Kara openly admiring her. "Who designed this dress? She asks, taking off her glasses and chewing on the ear piece.

"Uh, my sister has a friend from college who works at a design house, it's just a piece that didn't get chosen for the line, this one was my size, so she gave it to me," Kara explains nervously. "I just thought that since you're always complaining about my other clothes, I'd try wearing some of these clothes," she rambles.

Cat continues to circle her and finally steps in close to touch the fabric and run her hands over Kara's shoulders, smiling slyly when she feels Kara tremble at her touch.

"But you know, I can just run home and change. I should have known that wearing unknown designers was a bad idea..." Kara says taking a step back out to leave the office.

"No." Cat says sharply. "You wear this well," she adds. "Although the Steve Madden shoes scream discount shop, this dress is perfect for you."

"Uh thank you," Kara says relieved. It's rare for Cat to approve of her clothing and Kara is elated as she realizes how much Cat likes it on her.

"Now, I am curious which house your friend works in. Hmm, there's a possible story here Kara," Cat adds and it's not lost on Kara that Cat used her actual name again. "Now go clear my schedule for the day so I can do this godforsaken show with Gayle, but schedule a meeting for us to discuss this sometime early next week."

"Yes, Ms Grant," Kara answers. "And what time should I have the car take you over to the studio?"

"I'm not going to the studio, they're doing the show here at CATCO on the employee balcony," Cat gestures to the team of maintenance men working on clearing it. "Unfortunately my balcony wasn't large enough to accommodate the set," she explains with a little pout.

"Wait, what?" Kara blurts out.

Cat smiles at her stammering assistant. "You should order in some refreshments, set up an impromptu green room in the break room. Oh and move Dave's desk so that he's behind something, his hair will be distracting in the background."

****************************************************

"K-Kara what's going on? You've been staring in at the bullpen for ten minutes," Winn asks joining her on the patio.

"The bullpen is the backdrop for the show and Ms Grant wants me to hide Dave behind something, she says his hair is distracting," Kara explains still gazing into the room trying to figure out what to do.

"Maybe if I raise my monitor," Winn suggests rushing inside to show her.

"It's not enough," Kara replies when he returns to her side. "I know, what if his computer went out and he had to sit at another desk?" She asks. 

"Well, Kelly is out on maternity leave, so if he works over at her desk then it would put him out of the main background," Winn points out.

"Great, so you'll figure out how to get him to move over to her desk?" Kara asks.

"Yeah, I'll think of something," Winn replies smiling at her.

"Thanks Winn. Now I have a hundred more things to do in the next two hours," Kara replies returning the smile.

****************************************************

"Good afternoon National City! Gayle Anderson coming to you live from CATCO Plaza our guest on today's show is none other than the self-proclaimed Queen of Media, Cat Grant, CEO of CATCO. We'll be interviewing her after the rundown of today's top stories in National City!" Gayle exclaims breathlessly waiting for the cue to cut as they send the show back to the studio for the rundown.

"SELF-PROCLAIMED QUEEN OF ALL MEDIA?" Cat roars when the director cues the cut. "Gayle you know perfectly well that Anderson Cooper was the first to call me Queen of all Media. Now you will make a retraction or I'll have my team dig up that video and run it on a loop on every screen in the bullpen behind us!" she threatens.

The producer steps in to mediate and to Cat's surprise, Gayle agrees to use the Anderson Cooper footage to let Cat refute the opening claim.

Cat suddenly realizes why and she motions for Kara to come over, "She's setting me up, the Anderson Cooper show is where I met Cate Blanchett and we had a moment of sorts right after he called me Queen of All Media, she's trying to frame me as a lesbian provocateur," Cat explains rapidly. "Get Anderson Cooper on the phone and have our team patch the call into our sound system," she instructs.

"Yes Ms Grant," Kara says making a mental note to watch that episode of Anderson Cooper as soon as possible.

****************************************************

"We are back with Cat Grant at CATCO Plaza," Gayle says into the camera, while Cat smiles tightly next to her. "And we need to make a slight correction, don't we Cat?"

"Yes, while it's true that I have playfully referred to myself as the Queen of all Media, it was actually my good friend Anderson Cooper who first bestowed me with that title," Cat explains lightly.

"Yes, let's cue the video," Gayles says nodding to her producer.

"Oh that's not necessary, I have Anderson on the phone, let's just ask him," Cat says nodding to her sound guy.

"Anderson?" Cat calls out sweetly.

"Cat! Always good to hear from the Queen of All Media," he replies, repeating what Kara asked him to say.

"Anderson, I'm sitting here with Gayle Anderson on Good Afternoon National City," Cat explains.

"Oh well hello Gayle and hello National City," Anderson says pleasantly.

"Anderson do you remember a few years back when I was in New York as a guest on your show, I believe that you were the first to call me the Queen of All Media," she prompts.

"Of course, Cat. You were the talk of New York, your talk show was just picked up for syndication, you'd just launched your magazine and you were moving the Tribune into CATCO Plaza," Anderson replies. "And there's no doubt that you're still the Queen of all Media, you were trending on Twitter all weekend" he adds.

"Thank you for pointing that out Mr Cooper. Let's show the viewers the highlights from Twitter," Gayle says cutting off the call.

"Cat let's talk about you and Supergirl," Gayle says when they come back from break. The screen shows the Supergirl special edition of CATCO magazine and then cuts to footage of the launch party.

"Supergirl is National City's own superhero," Cat replies proudly. "And I recently commemorated that with a special edition of CATCO magazine."

"And I understand that Supergirl even showed up for this event," Gayle remarks.

On the screen, the video shows Maxima's dramatic entrance followed by Supergirl's arrival. Thankfully the producer freezes the frame with Supergirl and Maxima squaring off.

"Now Cat was this staged for theatrical purpose?" Gayle asks.

"Definitely not Gayle. I had no idea who this Maxima person was until she crashed the launch party looking for Supergirl," Cat explains.

"We need to cut for a commercial break, but when we come back, we'll take a look at Cat Grant's personal Supergirl, her assistant Kara Danvers," Gayle says staring directly into the camera.

"Gayle, this is ridiculous. Why do you insist on calling Kara my personal Supergirl?" Cat asks angrily.

"Maybe because she's gorgeous, built like an Amazon and rather protective of you. Cat, have you not seen the coverage from last weekend?" Gayle teases.

"How long is this break?" Cat asks impatiently.

"You have 4 minutes," the producer replies.

"I'll be right back," Cat says rushing out to find Kara.

****************************************************

"Kiera?" Cat pushes open the door to the balcony off her office and finds Kara sitting there wringing her hands.

"I'm sorry, this show is off the rails. Gayle is not following any of the guidelines that we agreed to. I-I never should have agreed to do the show live," Cat says sitting down beside the girl on the small settee.

Kara turns and places her arm along the back of the settee,"Ms Grant, I'm worried about them connecting you to Supergirl. Maxima is dangerous and what's to stop her from kidnapping you to get to Supergirl like she kidnapped Lois Lane to get to Superman?" Kara asks.

Noting Kara's concern, Cat reaches out and places a hand on Kara's leg. "Well, Kara I'm not dating Supergirl for one thing," Cat points out. "And the story is that you are my personal Supergirl which has nothing to do with Maxima or Superman," she adds. "I'm more worried about how this story is going to affect your personal narrative. You're continually being downgraded as nothing more than my assistant."

"Super Assistant at least," Kara corrects her with a nervous smile.

"We both know that you're much more than that," Cat says softly.

"Ms Grant, 90 seconds to air," a man says stepping out onto the patio.

"Thank you, I'm on my way," Cat replies standing up. "Kara, we will discuss this later," she adds.

****************************************************

Kara sits on the couch in Ms Grant's office watching the show and cringing at each photo they use to portray her as Cat's Super Assistant.

"There's not a lot that you do to counteract this type of publicity," James says entering the office and sitting down on the opposite couch.

"I know," Kara replies. "And now the DEO says working at CATCO is too dangerous for Kara Danvers."

"I see their point," James says nodding at the screen, where there is a photo of Kara and Supergirl side by side.

"Oh no," Kara exclaims jumping up to pace the office.

"Look, the photo of Supergirl is grainy, it's not one of mine at least," he points out. "And the photo of Kara Danvers is a side profile, so not many people will notice the resemblance," James adds trying to comfort her.

"It's just a matter of time though James," Kara counters sadly. "Look, I need to leave for a bit to clear my head. Can you cover me for an hour or so?" she asks.

"Sure, but just be careful, Cat has the newscopter on the roof on standby just in case Supergirl shows up," he reminds her.

****************************************************

"You disappeared before the end of the show," Cat states when Kara enters the office later that afternoon.

"I just needed to get some air... I-I-I'm not like you Ms Grant, I'm not used to being part of the story," Kara explains.

"I do not enjoy being the story either Kara," Cat remarks. "Now shut the office door and take a seat. I need to show you something and we're going to have a very frank discussion about it." The media mogul picks up her laptop and walks over to sit on the couch.

Kara takes her place on the opposite couch and Cat glares at her until she moves over to sit beside her.

"I had not seen this footage of Maxima crashing into the launch party until today and do you know what I see Kara?" Cat asks carefully.

"Uh, Maxima crashing down from the roof and then Supergirl appearing a few minutes later," Kara says narrating the video.

"Look more closely," Cat says restarting the video and pointing to herself standing with Kara behind her one moment and the next moment Kara is missing from the video. "Now I have examined this footage myself and there is no time gap, you simply disappeared. And a few minutes later Supergirl descends from the roof. Explain please."

Kara stands up and begins wringing her hands. "Ms Grant..." she begins pacing the room, trying to pull her thoughts together.

Impatiently Cat walks over to her, "Honestly Kara, there's only one plausible explanation for this," she points out as they stand in front of the patio door. "Take off your glasses please," Cat asks softly.

"Ms Grant, I'd be blind without them," Kara blurts out.

"Somehow I doubt that," Cat says reaching up and gently pulling Kara's hair down. Using both hands to fluff and pull her hair down to frame her face, before demanding again, "Glasses off now, please."

Kara looks down and slowly pulls the glasses off. Cat reaches out and gently lifts the girl's chin with her fingers.

"Supergirl," Cat exclaims breathlessly. "You've been right here in front of me this whole time," she adds glancing around and leading them both outside to the balcony.

"Ms Grant, I can explain. I didn't want to mislead you and it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that knowing who I am puts people in danger," Kara answers.

"More danger than having you around me day in and day out, Kara?" Cat questions.

"No one is targeting Kara Danvers Ms Grant," Kara counters, "Although that may change with all of this Super Assistant publicity."

"I feel partly responsible for this, but honestly I had no idea. It make sense to me now why I was immediately drawn to her," Cat remarks, idly wandering across the balcony deep in thought.

A familiar whoosh reaches Kara's ears before she can react Maxima lands between Kara and Cat.

"Saw you on TV all weekend my dear Supergirl," Maxima taunts. "You really have a thing for humans don't you?"

"I'm not Supergirl, I'm Kara Danvers, Cat Grant's assistant," Kara replies stammering a bit to sound less like Supergirl.

"You're not fooling me Kara Zor-El," Maxima replies in a bored voice. "Now why don't you go find Superman and then we can meet up later to trade," she adds snatching Cat up in her arms and flying off.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alex, Maxima knows that I am Supergirl and she just took Cat from CATCO!" Kara exclaims switching on the coms as she takes off after Maxima and Cat.

"Supergirl, you're not prepared to face Maxima alone. Come to headquarters and let me prep," Alex replies.

"No I can't leave Ms Grant alone with her," Kara replies. "She's flying over the warehouse district now, as soon as she lands, I'll tell you our location."

"I'm putting a team in the air now and we're heading your way," Alex says ending the call. Then turning around she sees that Hank is grabbing their go bags. "I need to get something from the lab, wait for me," she calls out watching him rush out the door.

***********************************************************************

Maxima swoops down low to drop Cat onto the roof of the warehouse, keeping her eyes alert for Supergirl.

"This is your plan? You kidnapped me just to see if Supergirl will trade me for Superman?" Cat questions the villain.

"Stop talking human," Maxima snaps.

"How do you even know that Supergirl is aware that you have kidnapped me?" Cat asks.

"She knows," Maxima says confidently.

Kara overhears Cat's remark and realizes that she's right. Swooping in now will only confirm for Maxima that Kara Danvers is Supergirl.

"Alex, where are you?" she asks turning the coms back on.

"We're approaching the warehouse district now," Alex replies straining to hear over the chopper.

"Look, if I bust in there now, I'm just going to confirm that I'm Supergirl. We need a plan and I should probably call my cousin to find out more about Maxima," Kara says, her voice laced with frustration.

"You're right. Let's regroup and figure out a plan," Alex says nodding to Hank, who leans forward to tell the pilot to turn around.

***********************************************************************

"She dropped Ms Grant on the roof of a building, which tells me that she hasn't set up a lair yet," Kara says explaining the situation to Kal El over a secure communication line at the DEO.

"I'm sorry that she's involved you, Kara. But I can't show up there, it will only encourage her to use you to reach me," Kal points out.

"I know, I just need you to tell me how to fight her Kal," Kara replies.

"You're stronger than her Kara, you just need to remember that. I don't think that she will hurt Cat Grant, she is just trying to get my attention, so let her think that she has it," he suggests.

"Kal is there a way to remove her teleportation bracelets so that we can contain her?" Kara asks him.

"You have to be really careful getting that close to her Kara," he cautions.

"I'm aware of that Kal, she already kidnapped me last week," she reminds him.

"Kara, now you understand that we're going to project Kal El as a hologram on the roof across from her, then when she rushes to him, you grab Ms Grant and get out of there," Alex says reviewing the plan.

"I just don't see how she's going to fall for a hologram of Kal El," Kara replies confused.

"Trust me this is an exceptional hologram," Hank replies carefully watching Alex's face so that she doesn't betray his secret identity.

Kara doesn't notice the exchanged glances as she contemplates how exactly a hologram will fool Maxima.

"Now stay alert out there Supergirl, I'll be monitoring the mission from base," he says clapping both of them on the shoulder.

"Okay, lead the way Supergirl," Alex says heading out to the helipad with her team.

***********************************************************************

Kara quickly flies back to the where Maxima is holding Cat and her breath catches at first when she doesn't immediately see or hear Cat. Focusing for a moment, she picks up the sound of Cat singing softly to herself and using her x-ray vision she scans the nearby building until she locates her.

"Ms Grant is alone on the top floor of the empty Aerodyne building, there's no sign of Maxima yet," Kara says into her coms.

"We are two minutes out, Alex replies carefully, aware that Maxima will be intercepting their conversation.

"Well, well looks who's showed up to collect her human after all," Maxima taunts Kara from the roof of a nearby building.

Kara carefully lands on a building across from her, "Ms Grant's assistant informed me that you have taken her and want to trade her for Kal El," Supergirl replies.

"Your identity crisis is tiresome Kara Zor-El, now where is Kal-El?" Maxima questions.

"He's on his way," she replies gasping when she sees him flying in.

Maxima whips around to see him and Kara takes the opportunity to fly over and rescue Ms Grant.

***********************************************************************

"Supergirl, what took you so long?" Cat asks annoyed.

"Seriously?" Kara replies. "We don't have much time Cat, grab on."

"Grab on?" Cat retorts. "Cat Grant does not grab..."

Kara sighs, wraps her arms around the smaller woman and flies off with her.

***********************************************************************

"Kal El, there's something different about you," Maxima says watching him carefully.

"Nothing's changed Maxima. I'm still not interested in being your mate, now why don't you just return to Almerac and leave me and my family alone," he booms at her.

Maxima scans the hero's brain and is shocked to find that he's scanning hers. "Martian! You're not Kal El!" she exclaims as the martian transforms out of Superman and into his own skin.

"That message was from Superman, he wants you to go home Maxima!" the Martian says flying at her.

Maxima looks over at the large Aerodyne sign sends it flying at the martian.

The martian looks at it and mentally pushes it towards her. "Have you forgotten that we are evenly matched Maxima?" he taunts her, before disappearing and reappearing at her side. Quickly he grabs both of her wrists and wrenches off her bracelets, before putting on a set of specially designed cuffs from the DEO. Then he picks up her bracelets and flies off with them leaving her on the roof of the building for the DEO to pick up.

***********************************************************************

"Why didn't you tell me that there was another alien asset available to assist me?" Kara asks bursting into the armory where Alex is checking in weapons.

"What? I don't know where he came from? I had that hologram ready to go. I was as surprised as you were, I thought it was Superman," Alex answers.

"I don't believe you," Kara replies angrily. "You knew that only a shapeshifter would be able to fool Maxima long enough for me to rescue Ms Grant. There was no special hologram Alex."

"Look, it worked didn't it? Just let it go Kara," Alex says stepping in close to her sister.

"Fine, but this isn't over," Kara says storming off.

***********************************************************************

"Do you need anything?" Kara asks stopping by the office to check on Ms Grant.

"I suppose that Maxima just proved your point regarding the importance of your secret identity," Cat admits reluctantly. She is sitting on the couch staring out at her balcony, sipping what is probably not her first glass of scotch.

"Yes," Kara replies sitting down beside her and resting her arm on the back of the couch. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to prevent her from grabbing you."

"I'm still confused as to how no one was concerned that I was missing for three hours this afternoon, I am the CEO of this damn company," Cat blusters.

"At least we don't have another publicity crisis to deal with," Kara points out.

"Well, I suppose that is a good point. And you saved me in the end. No harm. No foul," Cat replies still trembling a bit at the memory of being snatched from the safety of her balcony on the 38th floor.

"Did you just make a sports reference?" Kara teases.

Cat smiles tightly at her and takes another sip of her drink, her hands still a bit shaky.

Glancing back to make sure the bullpen is empty, Kara drops her arm onto Ms Grant's shoulders and pulls her into arms. "Ms Grant, you are safe now and she is in custody. Maxima won't bother either of us again," Kara whispers into Cat's ear, before releasing her from the embrace.

"Perhaps we should discuss this promotion, I'm thinking you need something slightly less visible," Cat remarks.

"Obviously that's a good idea," Kara agrees, subtly scooting back away from her boss.

Cat reaches out and covers Kara's hand. "Thank you," she says softly. "Kara, you probably won't believe me when I say this but I am terrified of heights," she admits.

"Ms Grant, y-y-you're afraid of heights?" Kara asks incredulously. "But your office is on the 38th floor and you live in the penthouse of a fifty story building, how can you be afraid of heights?"

"It is a daily struggle to keep this fear in check," Cat admits. "Then today, not only did I fly in the arms of a crazed villain, I also flew in the arms of a brave hero; the last flight was much better than the first, by the way," she adds with a smile.

"I'm sorry, is that why you were reluctant to grab on to me?" Kara questions.

"Among other reasons," Cat replies flushing a little and quickly picking up her glass to take another drink.

"Ms Grant," Kara says turning to her and Cat leans in and presses her lips to Kara's.

Sighing, Kara closes her eyes and leans in to return the kiss and is rewarded with Cat's arms flung around her neck pulling her in to deepen the kiss.

Pulling back quickly breaking the contact, Cat jumps up to her feet and crosses the room. "I'm so sorry that was completely inappropriate," she says breathlessly.

Kara stands up, "Ms Grant, I'm sorry. Obviously, you're still shaken up from the day's events, I shouldn't have..."

"If you don't mind, perhaps I could be alone now, Kiera," Cat says walking over to her desk and sitting down.

Kara nods and turns to leave. "Ms Grant, should I call the car for you?" she asks pausing at the door.

"No that's not necessary," Cat replies. "I'll call when I'm ready to leave."

"Good night Ms Grant," Kara says over her shoulder, not wanting her to see her face.

Cat looks up and sees Kara's pained expression reflected in the glass. Not trusting her own voice, Cat simply waves her hand dismissing her silently.


	7. Chapter 7

Cat steps off her elevator, sunglasses still in place as she strides silently into her office past Kara's vacant desk. Ripping her sunglasses off, Cat looks around the office, all signs point to Kara having been in this morning. Her water pitcher is full, the bowl of M&M's is replenished. Even her latte is on her desk steaming hot, but Kara is nowhere to be seen.

Refusing to call her assistant's name out, Cat sits down at her desk and pulls up her calendar to review it. Her lunch appointment with her mother has been canceled and in it's place is a spa appointment. Then there's the fact that the stories turned in last night have already been edited. Did the girl not sleep at all last night, Cat wonders.

***************************************************************

"Uh, Kara?" James enters his office surprised to find Kara sitting at his desk working on her computer.

"Oh, I thought you were out on assignment today," she exclaims standing up.

"I am, I just stopped by to get a few things. Kara, I don't mind, but why are you working from my office?" He asks as he sets his bag down and begins to go through it.

"Uh, something happened last night between me and Ms Grant. It was a stupid misunderstanding but now I'm hiding from her," she mumbles.

"Your plan is to hide from Cat Grant?" James questions. "You do realize that you are still her assistant?" He teases.

"Yes, of course, I realize that. But I told her that I'm interviewing replacements and using your office today since you're out. So do you mind if I use your office?" Kara asks nervously.

"Of course not, but are you really interviewing assistants today?" He inquires.

"Technically, I'm setting up the interviews but I'm planning to ask a lot of questions, so it will be a mini phone interview before they come in for the actual interview," she explains.

"You should just talk to her," he replies repacking the bag.

"I can't. It's awkward and I'm sure that she will just pretend that it didn't happen, so I just need to get through today without talking to her about it and then we'll both be able to move past it," Kara answers.

"Okay, I guess after two years as her assistant, you are the Cat Grant expert here," James replies. "No food on my desk. I mean it Kara, if you're going to stress eat, do it in the breakroom," he adds with a wink.

***************************************************************

"Spill it," Lucy replies sitting down across from Kara at Noonan's.

"No, Lucy. I can't talk to you about Ms Grant," Kara replies before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"James said that you're hiding from her and you had a misunderstanding. He also mentioned that you would be stress eating," Lucy says noting the two empty plates stacked up on the table.

"Look, you know yesterday was crazy and then last night, Ms Grant was working late. I came back by to check on her and we had a misunderstanding and I'm embarrassed and she's embarrassed a-and it's better if no one knows about it and we just forget it," Kara explains, since Lucy doesn't know that Kara is Supergirl, Kara can't tell her that Cat was kidnapped by Maxima yesterday.

"Kara, I'm sure she has already forgotten it, I mean it's not like you kissed her or anything... wait, you didn't kiss her did you?" Lucy questions.

"Uh, why would you ask me that?" Kara blurts out.

"Why aren't you answering the question?" Lucy retorts.

"Well, I'm not going to answer a ridiculous question like that," Kara replies, her face flushed.

"Kara, did something happen at the hotel the night of the fashion show to make you think that she wanted you to kiss her?" Lucy asks trying to make sense of everything.

"Lucy, I can't talk to you about this. Ms Grant will kill me if she finds out that I told anyone. Just forget this conversation and I have to get back now. I'll see you later," Kara says rushing off.

***************************************************************

"Is your plan to avoid me a long term solution or a short term solution?" Cat asks when Kara returns to James office to find her sitting at the desk.

"Uh, Ms Grant..." Kara stammers. "It's a short term solution, the long term solution is to find you a new assistant," she explains.

"Kara, we are both adults and I am confident that what happened between us last night won't interfere with our working relationship. Yesterday was a very long and trying day and I was a bit emotional last night and you were kind enough to comfort me. But I shouldn't have kissed you and it won't happen again. Now please come back to your desk, this is ridiculous," Cat remarks standing up to leave.

"I didn't mind," Kara says softly as Cat walks past her.

Stopping in front of her, Cat snaps, "You should mind, I'm twice your age and your boss. Now grab your things and come back to your desk. Chop. Chop."

***************************************************************

"I demand to know who this martian is and why I haven't met him yet," Kara says angrily glaring at Hank and Alex.

"It's a sensitive situation. I'm the only one here who knows who the martian is," Hank explains to her "and that's how it needs to be," he adds before storming out of the room.

"A sensitive situation?" Kara blurts out after him. Then turning to Alex she says, "Cat Grant knows that I'm Supergirl. Maxima kidnapped her right in front of Kara Danvers. How's that for a sensitive situation?"

"Ms Grant knows? Kara what's she going to do?" Alex asks rushing around the desk to be closer to Kara.

"Nothing. She's not going to do anything. Maxima pretty much scared her into realizing that my secret identity needs to be a secret, but now she's not promoting me to fashion editor, it's too visible." Kara points out.

"Oh well, that's probably for the best. But she still wants you to be her assistant?" Alex asks carefully. "I mean I would think she wouldn't want you that close to her after she was just kidnapped because of you," she adds.

"I'm still getting a promotion, just not to the fashion department," Kara replies.

"Is this why you were avoiding Ms Grant today and hiding in James' office?" Alex asks.

"No, something else happened between us last night, but I can't talk about it," Kara says nervously.

"We talk about everything Kara," Alex reminds her. "Just tell me what happened," she prompts.

"I went back to check on Cat after we had Maxima captured. She was shaken up, I mean of course she was. She was snatched from her balcony in broad daylight right in front of Supergirl, who should have protected her." Kara explains.

"Wait, she knew that you were Supergirl before Maxima grabbed her?" Alex asks.

"She figured it out. She had the footage from the magazine launch party and it shows me disappearing from the scene. And a few minutes later Supergirl appeared. She confronted me after the TV show and that's why we were on the balcony. She wanted me to take off my glasses and she pulled my hair down," Kara answers.

"Okay, so she knows that you're Supergirl and then Maxima appears and grabs her? Maxima was reading her mind, Kara. That's why she grabbed her," Alex points out.

"Hmm, I hadn't considered that. But you have her contained here and the teleportation bracelets are secure?" Kara asks.

"Yes, Kara she's not getting out of here until we can figure out how to return her to her planet and keep her from coming back," Alex remarks. "Now what else happened last night between you and Ms Grant?"

"Okay, so I went back to check on her and she was pretty shaken. I felt bad and I gave her a hug," Kara explains.

"You give good hugs, but she doesn't seem like she would appreciate one," Alex comments.

"No, she appreciated it." Kara replies turning away from Alex to hide her flushed face.

"Kara, you kissed her!" Alex blurts out.

"Technically, she kissed me and I just responded," Kara answers hiding her face in her hands.

"OHMYGOD," Alex screams. "What happened next?" She asks.

"She pulled away and asked me to leave," Kara mumbles through her hands

"God, Kara no wonder you wanted to hide from her all day," Alex says throwing her arms around her. "Did you just avoid her all day then?" she asks.

Breaking the embrace, Kara stands up and paces the room. "I tried to. I even canceled her lunch with her mother and booked her a spa appointment instead, but she canceled it and when I got back from lunch she was waiting in James' office for me. She sort of apologized and told me that it wouldn't happen again, then made me go back to my desk," Kara explains.

"That's reasonable. She's almost twice your age and your boss," Alex points out.

"I don't care about either of those things. She's the first person who sees me as me and it feels really good and I like her and admire her so much," Kara blurts out.

"You like her, like her?" Alex asks. "I mean I know that you have a girl crush on her, but I didn't know it was a real crush. I just thought it was just one of those things," she rambles nervously.

"Alex. What's going on? What do you know?" Kara asks confronting her.

"It's probably nothing. Just something that Maxima said when we were transporting her back for containment... Kara, I think Ms Grant really likes you too. So who knows, maybe once you train her new assistant and you have the promotion, then you should ask her out or something," Alex suggests.

"I don't think I'm going to take love advice from my cousin's crazy stalker," Kara says laughing it off. "Now Alex, tell me who the martian is," she says changing the subject.

"Kara, I've only seen him twice now," she confesses. "It could be Vasquez for all I know," she jokes.

"Alex, don't joke about that. It's a shape-shifter, it could literally be anyone here at the DEO," Kara remarks.

"I know that," Alex replies. "But I'm not so sure he works at the DEO."


	8. Chapter 8

"Kiera, I need you to order takeout from my approved restaurant list to be delivered to the Penthouse by 7 pm," Cat says taking off her glasses when Kara approaches her desk.

"I don't have you scheduled for a dinner meeting tonight," Kara replies as she frantically pulls up Cat's schedule to double check. "Who is your guest? Do they have any food allergies?"

"I'm pretty sure that she will eat anything set in front of her," Cat quips.

Kara's head snaps up, which was the reaction Cat expected. A small smile threatens her lips, as she adds nonchalantly, "It's Carter's night with his father and you and I need to discuss private matters."

"Excuse me?" Kara asks. "Y-you just expect me to have dinner with you tonight... at your place?"

"What exactly is the problem? Would you rather discuss your alter-ego here in the office?" Cat asks sarcastically.

"Uh, no. But I don't understand why we need to discuss it at all," Kara replies.

"Honestly, Kara just come to dinner so that we talk openly and privately," Cat replies, even using the girl's correct name to try to hide her frustration.

"Fine, I-I'll see you at 7," Kara huffs, before turning abruptly and stalking out of the office.

Ever since the Supergirl reveal, Kara Danvers isn't quite so mild mannered and Cat has to admit she likes this more spirited version of the girl.

*************************************************************************

After lunch Cat appears at Kara's desk with a banker's box.

"What's that?" she asks.

"It's a box Kiera, now pack up your things quickly and follow me," Cat demands as she begins grabbing things off the desk and tossing them into the box.

"But Ms Grant, you can't fire me. I haven't found a new assistant yet and you'll never find one suitable without me here to train them," Kara points out angrily.

"I'm not firing you, Kara," Cat says as she slides a key across the desk and walks towards the elevators. "Follow me," she says over her shoulder.

Kara grabs the box and follows her. "Ms Grant..."

Cat stops in front of a blank door and flings it open, "You can't do interviews in the bullpen, now get your office set up. The first interview is at 2 pm."

"I have an office?" Kara asks excitedly.

"Yes, it's not much, but it's larger than my first office," Cat says opening up the door and switching on the light, a slight smile on her face as she sees the excitement on Kara's.

"Now, contact Dave in maintenance and requisition some furniture and if there's nothing suitable let me know and we'll order something in for you," Cat says before turning to leave.

"Thank you Ms Grant," Kara says before Cat leaves.

"You are welcome Kara, now find a good assistant for me. You have set the bar rather high," Cat remarks closing the door behind her.

*************************************************************************

A few minutes after Cat left, the office door opens and Winn steps in. "Kara what's going on?" he asks looking around the room.

"I have an office," she replies excitedly.

"Okay, but I thought that you were going to work downstairs in fashion?" he asks.

"No, that's on hold. Ms Grant has decided to hire a new Director of Fashion and let him or her pick their own team," Kara explains.

"So what is your new job?" he asks.

"Oh, I don't know yet. Right now I'm interviewing potential assistants for Cat and training them," Kara replies.

"Considering how many assistants she went through before you got here, that may be a full time job," he quips.

"Funny Winn. I'm confident that I can find the right person and train them to handle Cat Grant, she's not that bad," Kara remarks.

"Uh huh, well good luck with that," he replies laughing. "But seriously, let me know if you need anything. It's going to be weird not having you beside me in the bullpen any more," he adds.

*************************************************************************

"Why are you cancelling TV night?" Alex asks when Kara answers her phone.

"I have dinner plans with Ms Grant, she wants to talk privately," Kara explains.

"Wait, like a date?" Alex questions.

"Not a date and did you get the picture that I sent?" Kara asks hoping to change the subject.

"Yes, but why are you in a windowless room?" Alex asks.

"It's my new office!" Kara blurts out. "Oh, and my first interview is due in a few minutes, I should go."

"Wait, I thought all the offices there had glass walls, how is it that you get one without any glass at all?" Alex questions.

"I think this is Ms Grant's way of helping me. Now it won't be as noticeable to people when I'm gone and this office is right beside the stairwell to the roof too." Kara answers. "Look, I'll call you later but I have to go now."

*************************************************************************

"There is enough food here to feed half the building," Cat remarks watching Kara filling her plate.

"Well, since I don't have to hide it anymore, you're about to find out just how much I can eat," Kara replies. Proud of herself for being more assertive with Ms Grant today.

"Well, this certainly explains all the take out containers in the breakroom," Cat quips.

"Ha ha, not all of those are mine," Kara retorts with a small laugh.

Cat pours two glasses of wine and then goes out to the patio off the living room to eat dinner and watch the sunset. As they both sit down at the small table, Kara closes her eyes and listens to the waves breaking on the shore.

"Is everything alright?" Cat asks a little concerned that their dinner is about to be interrupted by Supergirl dashing off.

"Yes and this is much nicer than our usual take out night in the office over layouts, thank you," Kara says flashing a dazzling smile at her.

"Yes, yes it is," Cat agrees picking up her wine and taking a small sip.

"Kara, may I ask...how many people know the truth about you?" Cat asks softly.

"Outside of my family and the government, three including you," Kara answers.

"Hmm, that must be difficult and a bit lonely," Cat observes.

"It is, which is why I am so close with my foster family, they gave me a home and taught me how to fit in and be normal," Kara explains. "If it weren't for the Danvers family and my cousin, I'd probably be in a government lab as somebody's experiment."

Cat shudders at the thought of that, "Do you really think that there is a government lab full of alien experiments?" Cat questions.

"Yes, but the government isn't the only one experimenting on aliens, there are private companies that also do it," Kara remarks, before taking a big bite of food.

"Hmm, we're going to come back to this. But first I would like to know if you knew James Olsen before he joined us?" Cat asks.

"No, I'd never met him but apparently my cousin asked James to watch out for me. I had no idea that he knew I was related to Kal El until after I saved the plane, James kept helping me to hide my identity," Kara explains.

"Who is the third person who knows your secret?" Cat asks next.

"Winn. And he designed and made the supersuit prototypes, before the government took them over, using higher tech fabrics," she adds.

"Where do you keep the suit when you're not wearing it?" Cat asks, setting down her fork.

"Uh, the suit is always with me," Kara replies with no elaboration, before taking another hearty bite of Pad Thai.

Cat carefully considers her next question.

"The night of the launch party you were wearing a strapless dress, there's no way you had the suit on. How did you manage to change into it so quickly and what did you do with the dress?" Cat asks.

"Ms Grant," Kara begins to respond, but reconsiders. Instead she stands up, motions for Cat to stand up and then gestures for Cat to step back into the living room.

"Kara, what are you going to show me, that it is in your bag?" Cat asks turning around to face her, only to find Supergirl standing behind her. "How did you do that and where are your other clothes?"

"It's a secret Ms Grant and an important one, well important for me. This supersuit represents everything to me. This symbol, most people think it's just an 'S' but really it's the symbol for The House of El. Most people know that Superman's real name is Kal El, but not many people know mine is Kara Zor-El," Kara explains flashing back into her regular clothes as they return to the patio.

"Kara Zor-El, that's what Maxima called you. How does she know your real name?" Cat asks.

"Okay, now this is between us. No one else." Kara says sitting back down and staring at Cat, waiting for her to agree.

Cat nods and Kara continues.

"Several years ago, Maxima decided that Kal El should be the father of her children and she's been like this crazy stalker ever since. She even kidnapped Lois Lane a few times," Kara replies. "She can read people's minds, so it's possible that she found out about me from Lois or James."

"Lois knows that you're Supergirl?" Cat questions.

"No, Lois knows Kara Zor-El is Supergirl. She doesn't know Kara Danvers," Kara points out.

"Kara, what took you so long to become Supergirl?" Cat suddenly asks.

"My sister's plane was going to crash into the bay and I realized that I could save it, so I did." Kara replies. "But it's not that I didn't want to be a hero, it's that I wasn't sure how to do it. You see, the symbol on my suit also stands for a Kryptonia phrase El mayarah, which means stronger together," she explains. "My cousin didn't grow up on Krypton, he grew up on this planet alone, so he works alone. But I grew up on Krypton and Kryptonian work together as a team. I've always wanted to be a hero, but I didn't want to be like Kal El. I didn't want to do it alone."

"But you did work alone to save your sister, but then you needed a support team, which is why you told Winn," Cat replies.

"Yes and now I have a paramilitary organization supporting me and training me," Kara adds smugly.

"I gave up trying to count the calories you were consuming after your third order of Pad Thai," Cat says laughing.

"I warned you," Kara says smiling at her. "Are we going to talk about the other night?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Cat says defensively and then watches the girl's face fall.

"I have something to say," Kara says turning to her.

"Kara, please...please don't make this harder on me than it already is," Cat replies softly. "The other night was a momentary lapse on my part. I took the comfort that you offered and then pushed it too far," she explains.

"But that's just it, you didn't push it too far. I have those feelings for you too," Kara says reaching over for her hand.

"Kara, no. I was an emotional mess that night and you were there. It won't happen again. These feelings that you think you have for me are probably similar to mine. I'm a bit of hero to you and you're a literal hero to me," Cat replies softly.

"But what if it's more than that?" Kara asks, her voice breaking a little as she stares intently at Cat.

"It can't be," Cat replies picking up her drink and staring off into the distance to avoid looking at Kara.


	9. Chapter 9

Deus Ex Maxima - Author's Note

This was part one of a series that I've decided to write. And, no, I've never written a series. I've never really been inspired to but this show, this show you guys is so amazing. I love these characters and I so many ideas. So think of these as episodes and perhaps an alternate Season 1 to get us through until Season 2 begins. And there has to be a Season 2, if CBS isn't smart enough to renew it, the CW or someone else will pick up, it's too good to not continue it.

Anyway, Part 2 is already underway and the first chapter will be posted tonight and it picks up with a three week time hop, but basically right where this one leaves off.

Thank you to everyone who's read this one and especially those who took the time to leave comments and reviews,

XOXOX Madly


End file.
